1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically protected manually transportable container, such as a briefcase, with electrical alarm system structures, for the storage of theft-attractive articles and the like.
2. Background Information
Because of the increase in criminal activities among other things, there is a great demand for more positive forms of transportation and storage of valuable articles and theft-attractive objects of different kinds.
The transportation of money between different geographical locations is one example of areas in which greater security is desired. In cases of this nature, it is necessary to undertake large and expensive security measures, in order to protect the valuables from theft and robbery to an acceptable extent. The cost in achieving this is considerable, and the design of the necessary transport vehicles is both problematic and complicated.
One method of meeting the aforesaid problems is to equip the transport container concerned, which may have the form of a case, with one or more destructive elements which are activated to destroy the contents of the container, should an unauthorized person attempt to open the container and remove its contents. The fact that the contents of the container will be destroyed and rendered unusable if an unauthorized attempt is made to force the container, will act as a theft deterrent until some creative person devises a method of preventing activation of the destructive elements.
A case in which banknotes are transported is one concrete example of a transport container in the context intended here. The banknotes can be rendered useless as legal tender, by equipping the case with dye cartridges which are activated so as to stain the banknotes should an unauthorized attempt be made to open the case.
It will be understood from this that there is a need for a not-easily forced container, which in the case of a portable container shall be as light as possible.
The container will, of course, be equipped with a reliable alarm system or security system, of which at least certain parts are located within the container, The system is constructed so that the destructive element or elements will always be activated before the security system for the destructive element can be rendered safe by unauthorized methods and before the valuables stored in the container can be removed therefrom unlawfully. For instance, the security system must have a short reaction time, so as to prevent the system being disarmed by means of a so-called high speed weapon, for instance.
Such security systems and destructive elements are already known and commercially available, and it is therefore unnecessary to describe such systems and destructive elements in more detail here. It should be mentioned, however, that the security system can, of course, be designed to afford the burglar only a very short, limited length of time in which to attempt to force the container before the destructive element is activated, despite the fact that the security system has not been triggered by the attempt to force the container.
The present invention relates to alarm system structures. The invention also relates to the use of the structure in the construction of a container casing or in the construction of a room or space intended for the storage of theft-attractive articles and the like.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a particularly designed laminate structure which can be used to great advantage in the construction of a wall or a casing of a security container or of a security room or space. This object is achieved with a laminate structure defined in the following claims and also with the use of such a laminate.
Among the many advantages afforded by the invention is that it can be made thin and light in weight, which, of course, imparts weight advantages to the transport container in which the laminate is used, for instance.
The inventive laminate is constructed in a manner which enables the laminate to handle effectively such external disturbances as magnetic fields, static electricity and the like.
The laminate can be given a rigidity or stiffness which enables a self-carrying container to be constructed therefrom.
The laminate can be manufactured in desired shapes and curves, therewith enabling containers of complicated shapes to be produced with the aid of the inventive laminate.
When desiring to complement an existing construction with a protective shell, this can be readily achieved with the aid of the inventive laminate. For instance, separate, angled corner laminates can be prefabricated.